Perfect Gentleman
by Two Dollahs
Summary: rating:just to be safe Boy meets girl, they fall in love. But what happens when others don't approve of that love. Is love enough for both of them, or do other oppinions become the most important?


Disclaimer: Still own nothing, you know the drill. This was an idea I had when I had a blast from the past and heard Strippers Anthem by Wyclef Jean. I know I title my stories with the same title as the song, but Strippers Anthem didn't feel right, and I notice the song was also called Perfect Gentleman, so there. Anyway I know I tend to ramble so credit to CSI makers, and Wyclef, now on with the show....................Oh and just to warn you.....it's a long short story.

Perfect Gentleman:

"Cherry, you're up next sweetie." Jerry called back.

Cherry, known for her reddish blonde hair looked at the clock on the wall. She sighed as she placed her pencil in her book and closed it. "Another test?" Janice asked sitting at her own mirror next to Cherry's.

"Unfortunately." Cherry, or Tori as she was known to most, said as she checked her makeup and hair. "Duty calls." She sighed.

"There's a bachelor party out there tonight so tips are good." Janice informed coming off stage only minutes before.

Tori waited as Jerry collected the last girls tips from the stage. "All yours sweetie." He said. He liked her out of all his girls. He wasn't a sleaz like most of the strip club owners in Vegas, he treated his girls good and always protected them. They were here to dance not sleep around, but Tori danced for one reason, to put herself through school. She wanted to be a marine biologist but tuition was expensive, and stripping was the best job for her.

Tori walked onto the stage in a business suit with glasses and her hair in a bun secured by a pencil. Hot For Teacher began to play and she worked her way around the stage stripping until she was only in her thong. She walked to the end of the stage where the party was and danced as several men placed bills in her underwear. "C'mon, Nicky." One of them shouted over the music. She looked at the man and saw him blush as his friend threw a bill at him. She could tell he was nervous as he slid the bill in the side of her thong. When the song was finished she walked off the stage and Jerry went out to collect her tips from the stage. She threw her robe on and sat back down in front of her biology book opening it and continued to study.

Three hours later Tori was dressed in jeans and a UNLV hoodie. She said goodbye to Jerry and the girls and walked to her car. She was glad to be in sneakers instead of her dance shoes but most of all she wanted to get home to sleep a couple hours before her test. She walked out the front and waved to the bouncer. She was glad that Jerry made him stay until all the girls left so that they would be safe in the parking lot. "Have a goodnight Tor." He smiled to her.

"You too, Frank." She was walking to her car when she saw the group from the party, no doubt they were kicked out at closing time.

"Hey girl how about a private party." One of them shouted, obviously drunk. She thought it best to ignore them, and so she walked to her car with nothing to fear because good old Frank was there. But just to put her mind at ease she turned to make sure. But Frank wasn't there, he choose the wrong time to slip inside. "I'm talking to you whore." Tori quickened her pace to her car.

"Cut it out Randy, let's go." Another guy said trying to put him in the car.

"Don't be a bitch." Randy pushed the guy away. "I want a lap dance." He shouted.

'Just a few more feet Tor, it's ok.' She chanted in her mind. She had her hand on her pepper spray key chain just in case. She got to her car but was taken by surprise as Randy pushed her back against it pinning her arms to her side causing her to drop her keys.

"What the hell Randy, go home." The man pulled him off her and pushed him aside. Another guy came up and shoved Randy to the car. The other guy picked her keys up and handed them to her. "I'm really sorry about him." He said. Tori looked into his brown eyes and could tell he was.

"Thanks." She said taking the keys and unlocking the door. He held it open as she sat in.

He hesitated for a minute before asking, "Would you like to go get a drink or something?"

She got a disgusted look on her face. "Not all strippers are hookers." She said slamming her door shut and driving off, it wasn't the first time she read a person wrong. When she got home she was to anxious about her test to sleep so she packed up her books and headed to the local diner.

A week later Tori was finishing her shift at the club and she packed her bag with her books and picked up her paycheck from Jerry. Her hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head and she was wearing her usual jeans and hoodie. "Night Frank." She said waving. She decided not to tell Jerry or Frank about last week. She was fine and she didn't want Frank to get fired. Frank stood by the front door and she noticed a guy sitting on the bench outside the club. It was the same guy that had saved her the other night. "Hey." He said standing up.

"Hi." She said walking away.

"Wait." She stopped and turned around. She noticed that Frank was keeping a close eye on them prepared to jump him if he tried to hurt her. "I just wanted to apologize again for the other night. And what I said, I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Apology excepted. Good night." She said as she once again got into her car and left.

Tori sighed, she just finished another semester and she had two weeks off before the next one began, so naturally she filled her time with work. She leaned back in her chair in front of her mirror. She had a few minutes to catch her breath before her last dance of the night.

Tonight was Brian's night at the bar and out of all the guys that worked there she was closest with him. "So how'd you make out tonight?" He asked going through his tips.

"Not bad, you?" She said counting her tips.

"It was a good night."

Tori mumbled her agreement as she sipped on a glass of water. "We going running tomorrow?" She asked before slinging her back pack strap across her chest.

"You're on." He said giving her a wink. She leaned over the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Tonight she was clad in sweats and a black hoodie. She planned on going straight to bed so there was no need to wear jeans for the twenty minute ride home. She placed a hand over her mouth as she yawned. She jingled her keys in her hand and looked up when she say a man standing by her car. The same guy. She laughed to herself. "Stalking is illegal in all fifty states." She said.

"I'd like to take you to breakfast." He said boldly.

"I don't go with strangers." She smiled.

"I'm Nick Stokes." He said extending his hand.

"Tori Matthews." She said shaking his hand.

"So we're not strangers."

Tori playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I think you're really pretty."

"Honey, a lot of guys do." She said, not being snotty but stating the obvious. After all she did make the most tips out of all the girls, not by much but more none the less.

"I would be honored if I could take you out sometime." He tried again. He didn't know what it was about her but whatever it was it was drawing him like a moth to a flame.

"I don't date." She said in all seriousness.

"Can't you make an exception?"

The last time she had a boyfriend, he thought it would be cool to date a stripper but then started getting jealous when he saw other men ogling at his girlfriend. Then he would get mad at her for dancing around half naked. "Sorry Nick." She said sitting in the car.

"Well, I'm going to sit on the bench every night if I have to until you agree to go on at least one date with me." He said with a smile.

"You'll get bored real fast." She said pulling away.

Two nights later she was on stage as the last dance of the night and saw no sign of Nick. She walked out of the club and sure enough there he was sitting on the bench. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a job?" She asked.

"As it turns out we both work the night shift and get off at the same time." He said walking her to her car. "Just another interesting fact you could learn." He smiled.

She was growing to like that smile. "I didn't see you inside tonight."

"I was waiting out here for you." Truth was, he wasn't interested in her nakedness, it was something else that called out to him. Maybe it was the fact that when he saw her at night in her jeans and hoodie he still thought she looked radiant.

"You can't keep it up forever." She said getting into her car.

"Only until you agree to go on a date with me." He shrugged.

She shook her head as she left the parking lot.

Another week had gone by and it was one week until the fall semester. Nick had kept to his word and was waiting for her every night after her shift. "So who is he?" Janice asked tying her robe.

"Who?" Tori asked.

"The cutie that sits outside the club every night waiting for you. He always asks me if you were working tonight." She said fixing her hair.

"He's nuts." She answered. Then smiled a little. "His name is Nick Stokes."

"So you do like him."

Tori shrugged. "I don't know. He's cute but you know how it goes. At first they thinks its cool because we're loose then they come in and see other guys looking and it turns into something ugly." Janice nodded in agreement.

"Tor, there's a guy out here looking for you." Jerry said. "Requested champaign." He added. She shrugged as she walked out in her heels thong and bra. "The suit at the bar." He said pointing over.

She walked over strutting her stuff. Champaign meant higher tips. "Hey there." She said in a sultry voice. She lead him over to the enclosed rooms, sat him down in an empty one, and began her dance. When she was done he slid a brick of a grand to her. "There's more where that came from." He said leaning back. She stood there holding the brick, she didn't know what he wanted. "How'd you like to be in a movie?" He asked with a sleazy smile.

She got it. She handed the brick back. "I don't do that." She said picking up her bra ready to walk out.

"I bet I could change your mind." He said taking her arm.

She pulled her arm back. "There's no touching the dancers sir." She said firmly.

"There is where I'm from." He said standing up and taking pushing himself against her in one swift motion.

"Back off." She said trying to push him off. But when he didn't budge she called for help. "Frank!" She yelled out.

Frank came through the door and roughly escorted the guy out as Jerry walked in. "You ok sweetie." He said.

Tori did her best to keep up her calm exterior. "I'm fine." She nodded. She picked up the brick that fell. "This was his." She said handing the brick to Jerry.

"You keep it. You earned it." He said to her and walked out, but stopped at the door. He knew her better than she knew herself and also knew she was about to crack. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off."

"I'm fine Jerry." She tried but received a look. "Ok." She gave in.

"I'll get Frank to walk you to your car when you're ready." She nodded.

She stayed quiet as she changed and only spoke when they reached her car. "Thanks Frank." She said.

"No problem." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She got into her car and drove to the one place she went when she couldn't sleep. She got her usual table in the back and began to sip on her coffee. She wasn't interested in food at the moment. "Hey." He said coming up to her table.

She sighed, "Nick, I can't deal with this tonight." She said looking up at him.

"This time it's pure coincidence." He said. "I was over there having breakfast with my friends and I saw you come in. I wanted to ask you to join us, so you wouldn't be sitting alone." He said sincerely. She looked over to where he was pointing and saw a tall African American and a small framed woman with blonde hair. "But it's up to you."

If she was around people she wouldn't cry, and she hated crying. "Sure." She said standing up taking her coffee with her. As she neared the table the two other people looked up at her.

"Guys this is Tori. This is Warrick and Catherine." He said as the three shook hands. Nick held her chair while she sat and then took his own.

"So what is it you do to be up at this hour." Warrick said with a smile.

"I'm a dancer at Shine." She said slightly embarrassed. She looked at the two half expecting shock and half expecting disgust.

"She use to be a dancer." He said pointing to Catherine.

"It was such a rush." She said remembering her good days.

Tori smiled, glad they didn't reject her. The four people engaged in casual conversation and forty minutes later she found herself being walked to her car. "You have nice friends." She said.

"They're ok." Nick joked. They paused before he spoke again. "So how about it?" He asked.

"I just can't." She said apologetically.

"Why not, I'm not a bad guy." He said.

"I know you're not. It's just that it won't work out." She said as they reached her car.

"Give me one good reason."

"You'll get jealous." She said simply.

"Nothing I can't control."

She shook her head. "One night you'll walk into the club and see me dancing while some drunk guy is slipping a bill and you won't like it." She said looking at him.

"I won't go into the club." He shrugged. "Just one date, that's all I ask for."

It went against her better judgement but she reluctantly agreed. They set plans to meet up for dinner two nights from today, and with that they bid each other goodnight.

One date had led to another and now they had been dating for two weeks. They had decided to celebrate two weeks by renting a movie and getting Chinese food. They had each gotten the night off and now Tori and Nick were on his couch him content between the back of the couch and her as he slung a protective arm around her waist. The choice of movie was hers and she chose Empire Records, on of her all time favorite. Nick was falling fast for her. He loved the way that she looked sexy in anything, mostly things that weren't even revealing, like tonight she was wearing khakis and a baggy t shirt. Half way through the movie she shifted so that she was now facing him. "I guess you turned out not to be so bad after all." She said with a smile.

"I guess not." With the close proximity he decided to test the waters. "You really are beautiful." He said as their faces became closer and closer until his lips gently grazed hers. He pulled back a little testing her reaction and was please when she pulled him down to her.

The next afternoon when they finally woke up Tori made them a late breakfast before going home. She sat for a while in her house unable to wipe the smile away before she reluctantly went back to her studies. She looked at the clock and saw that she had an hour to get ready for work. She smiled as a thought came into her head. She dressed in a tank top and black pants and left her house early. She stopped at the local deli and picked up a hot fresh meatball sub. She sat in the car and looked at the clock. Nick had been at work for an hour already. She picked up a small piece of paper and a pen, and wrote him a small note placing it in the bag when she was done.

She found a space and parked before walking up the stairs and into the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She walked in and went up to the receptionist desk. The young girl held up a finger asking her to hold on a minute and when she was finished with the phone call Tori spoke up. "Is Nick Stokes here?" She asked politely.

"I'm sorry he's out in the field."

"Oh." She was about to speak again when an older man walked up to the girl.

"Messages?" He said in a nasty tone.

"None so far." She answered, trying her best to be polite.

He looked at Tori and then snickered. "You're friends aren't here. If you want to bail them out you have to go to the police station." He spat out.

Tori didn't think her choice in outfit was bad but she guessed she was wrong. "Get off your high horse Ecklie." The receptionist spat back to him.

Tori turned back to her. "Could you just make sure he gets this?"

"Sure." She nodded feeling bad because of what Ecklie had said to her.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile as she turned and left.

Warrick turned into the lab parking lot as he and Nick noticed Tori's car drive by. "Wasn't that Tori?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah." Nick said. "I guess she had to leave." Wondering why she didn't wait to see him.

They walked into the lab and the receptionist gave Nick his bag. They walked into the break room, joining Grissom, and Warrick poured two cups of coffee. Nick sat at the table and pulled out the contents. He pulled out the note first. 'Nicky, thought you might be hungry so I brought you some dinner. Hope you're having a good night. Tori' He read in his mind. He pulled out a bag of chips, an ice tea, and the meatball sub still warm.

"She brought you dinner. No fair." Warrick said putting Nicks cup down.

"Wanna split it?" He said since he wasn't that hungry.

"Hell yeah."

"Who's she?" Grissom asked out of curiosity.

"Nicks new girlfriend." Warrick answered as Nick cut the sandwich in half. Grissom nodded and went back to his crossword.

"Grissom, I need a word with you." Sherif Mobley said entering the break room.

Grissom inwardly groaned and followed Mobley to his office. "Yes sherif?" He asked when they arrived.

"It doesn't look good on anyone to have an employee dating a working girl, if you get my drift."

Grissom didn't know anyone was and since he was talking to him and not Ecklie he guessed Mobley was talking about someone on his shift. "I have no clue who you're referring to."

"Nick Stokes. It's only a matter of time before word leaks out. Not to mention his case last year when the girl ended up dead." Mobley said standing up. "I trust you'll take care of it." He said buttoning his jacket and walking out.

Grissom sat for a minute thinking. 'Nick wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the lab, or his career.' He thought. He stood up and decided to have a talk with him. He walked into the break room and poked his head in the door. "Nick." He said.

Nick looked up and when he saw Grissoms face he stood up looking briefly at Warrick and Catherine, who had recently joined them. He followed his boss to his office all the time feeling like a little kid being called to the principals office. His palms began to sweat and he knew that if he opened his mouth his drawl would come out even heavier than it was. "What's up boss?" He said upon entering his office.

"Why don't you tell me about your new girlfriend." He said.

Nick was hesitant. "What does she have to do with anything?" He asked getting a little tense.

"In all fairness your personal life, is yours but when it leaks into the lab it becomes public and that could be good or bad." Grissom said placing his hands together.

"For once don't beat around the bush." Nick said getting frustrated.

"Mobley just informed me that we're having a repeat of Kristy Hopkins. I thought you and I had discussed this."

"Tori's not a call girl." Nick said standing up. "This is bullshit. Who said this?"

"I only heard it from him."

Nick turned to the door but stopped before he opened it. "Not that anyone deserves an explanation, but she dances. End of story. And the only reason she does it is to pay for medical school." He said before storming out. He passed by the break room and went straight for the locker room.

Warrick and Catherine watched as he stormed by and looked at each other knowing who they had to go to.

When Warrick entered the locker room the first thing he heard was the loud noise of metal being abused. He looked at Nick and saw him draw back his fist. "It may not seem like it but lockers fight back." He said leaning against one a ways from him. Nick looked down at his hand and saw the redness as he rubbed his knuckles. "Told ya." Nick took a seat on the bench. "What happened?"

Catherine walked into Grissoms office. She had to continue telling herself that Grissom was clueless when it came to people. "He stormed out kinda fast." She said closing the door. Grissom simply sighed. "Anything I can help with?"

"For some reason Mobley feels the need to make Nicks love life a priority." Catherine looked quizzically at him. "I don't know what to think. I just saw how much crap we got about Kristy being one, and now he has another." He rubbed his temples.

"Tori's not a call girl. And what has she got to do with anything?"

"I think our lovely day shift supervisor made up something to Mobley seeing as he has nothing else better to do."

Catherine thought for a minute. "I'll talk to Mobley. Put things in perspective for him." She said leaving the office. Normally he would have stopped her but having it out with the sherif wasn't high on his fun list.

Nick went to Shine after work hoping to catch Tori. He didn't think he would get jealous but on the outside chance he might he decided to wait outside. Twenty minutes later Tori emerged but stopped walking when she saw him. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said looking down and playing with her hands.

"I'm sorry." They both blurted out. "What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have gone by the lab. I hope I didn't cause to much trouble for you."

Nick took her in his arms. "You can never cause trouble for me." He said seriously. "I love you and no matter what anyone says, it's not going to change." He said.

She looked into his eyes. "You love me?" No guy had ever said that to her before and meant it.

Nick realized it was the first time he said it out loud. "I do. I love you." He said again.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too." She said giving him a kiss. Nick took her out to the diner and they both ordered pancakes.

"Thanks for the dinner." He said in between bites.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

It was still tugging at the back of his mind who would say anything about her. He looked at the tank top and jeans she was wearing. 'If this is what she wore it doesn't give anything away.' He thought. He took a deep breath. "Did anyone say anything to you when you came in?" He asked.

Tori put her fork down. "All I wanted was to bring you some dinner. I really didn't mean to make a big fuss." She said.

"It wasn't your fault." He laid a reassuring hand over her folded ones.

It was her turn to take a deep breath. "I walked in and I asked the girl at the front if you were here. She said you were out in the field and then this guy came up and asked for his messages. He took one look at me and said that if I wanted to bail my friends out I was in the wrong department. So I asked the girl to give the bag to you and then left." She said looking down.

Nick was disgusted at this mans behavior. "Did he tell you his name?" He asked.

Tori tried to think. "The girl called him some weird name. Eck something." She tried to remember.

"Ecklie?" He asked.

"Yeah. That was it." She said

"Figures." He mumbled. "I'm going to fix it ok?" He told her and she nodded. He spent the night at her place just sleeping. For them it was for comfort, the comfort of being held.

Tori had completed another semester with three A's and one B. She and Nick had been going out for almost four months and Nick wanted to bring Tori home for Thanksgiving. Since she had no family she agreed. So now the two sat in the rental car heading for Nicks parents house. "You don't have to be nervous. They'll love you." He said reading her mind.

"I'm trying not to be." She laughed. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and a knee length khaki skirt with knee high black boots. "I hope I look alright." She whispered.

"You look beautiful." He said to her giving her a quick smile.

She looked out the window. She only had two more semesters left in school and she decided that when she finished school she would quit dancing and get a good job, one that doesn't come with degrading looks. She told Nick and he agreed to support her in any decision she made. "What should I say?"

"About what?"

"If they ask about what I do?" She asked playing with the sleeve on her sweater.

"Just tell them. I already told my mom and she thinks it's great that you work to pay for school." He looked at her shocked expression and smiled. "The only thing that matters is that I love you, and that's all she cares about." He said speaking for his mom.

She took a deep breath as they drove up the long driveway. "Here we go." She said. Nick stopped the car and took Tori's hand as they walked up to the front door. It was surprisingly cold in Texas and she hugged her jacket closer. She looked up as a short woman about her own height answered the door. She had on a pumpkin colored sweater and jeans, completing the outfit with a denim apron.

"Nicky." She smiled brightly as she engulfed him in a hug. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he hugged her.

"Mom." He said as he let go. "This is Tori." He introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Stokes." She said holding out her hand.

Nick's mom engulfed her in a hug as well. "Please call me Bettyann. It's so nice to meet you." She said guiding her into the house, forgetting about Nick for the minute. "Nicks said so many good things about you." Nick chuckled as he walked into the house closing the door.

"Uncle Nicky." Two toddlers came running towards him, twins she guessed.

"Hey kids." He said giving each boy a hug. "How are my favorite nephews?" He asked.

"Their your only nephews." A girl about eleven answered.

"We're still his favorite." One of the boys said as the other stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah so don't get smart." Nick said giving the girl a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Come here I want you to meet someone." He said bringing them to the kitchen. "Tori this is Kyle, Julian, and Nicole." He said introducing his niece and nephews.

"Hi." She said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kyle said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Julian added.

"So polite." She smiled.

"I love that skirt." Nicole said. "Where did you get it?"

"The gap I think."

"You look so cool. You have to give me tips." She said.

Nick smiled as he handed her a glass of wine. "But first she has to meet everyone else." He said taking Tori by the hand. Tori followed Nick as he gave her hand a little squeeze telling her not to be nervous.

They walked into the living room and Tori saw way to many people for comfort. "Nicky." A girl called out to him. Followed by 'hey's ll around. As Nick said hello to his sisters and their husbands he also introduced Tori, and much to her surprise they welcomed her with open arms.

"Where's Jimmy?" He asked about his brother.

"Who cares." Kelly, one of his sisters, answered.

"He's been in a bad mood all day." Another spoke up. Nick shrugged his shoulders and talked with his siblings, losing her when one of his sisters dragged her off.

An hour later they were called to dinner and Tori and Nick finally found each other. "How you holdin up?"

Tori smiled. "You know your accent comes out a lot thicker when you're home." She teased.

"Shut up." He laughed and gave her a quick peck before they joined the rest of his family.

Tori sat next to Kelly and Nick sat next to Nicole. His father put the turkey on the table and sat down at the head of the table. "Nicky would you like to say Grace?" His mother asked.

Nick was about to turn it down, not liking to be tho one to lead the prayer, when his brother answered for him. "I think someone that doesn't sin should say it." He said bitterly looking from tori to Nick.

"And you're the perfect angel?" Kelly said.

"James Patrick Stokes, take your tone else where." Bettyann scolded.

Mr. Stokes took the honor of saying Grace but Tori was concentrating on what his brother said.

"That's not a nice word." Nicole said to her cousin after Kyle whispered something to Julian.

"Uncle James said it."

"Don't let your mom hear you say it or she's gonna smack you."

Nick raised his eyebrow to his niece. "What does it mean?" Julian asked his cousin.

"I can't say. But it's not a nice thing."

"What'd he say?" Nicole was hesitant but she whispered in her uncle's ear.

"Don't get mad Uncle Nicky, he didn't know." Julian said sticking up for his brother.

Nick was fuming. He threw his fork down. "You got something to say Jim, grow some balls and say it to my face." He spat.

"Nicholas." His mother scolded for the out burst.

"No. He needs to fess up to his actions."

Jim knew exactly what he said. "I can't help it if you have so many flaws."

"Sorry I can't be the perfect son."

"Nicholas and James, outside now." His father bellowed.

Tori didn't know what was going on. One minute she was having a conversation with Kelly about clothes, and the next Nick was yelling. She stood up with Kelly as they followed outside. "Everyone sit." Their mother said calmly after the two girls walked out.

"What's going on?" Tori asked as they ran outside.

"Nicky never got along with Jim, well no one did really. Anyway the tension between them would fester until it was ready to explode so dad would take them out back and let them duke it out." She explained.

"That's not good."

"It's the only way." She said. She loved it when they went at it because even though Nicky was the youngest he almost always came out on top.

The two girls stood by Mr. Stokes as the two boys got in each others face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Nick started.

"I'm just once again proving how much of a screw up you are."

"How am I the screw up?"

"Bringing a hooker to dinner. Come on Nicky you should know better. What happened you couldn't find a date so you paid for an escort service? I have to say you did pick a winner though. Is sex included or is it extra?" Nick couldn't take it anymore and threw a punch catching his brother in the jaw.

Tori was in shock. They were fighting because of her. She knew this was a mistake. Everywhere she went Nick always got in trouble. She turned around to go back into the house. "Tori wait." Kelly said.

"I'm sorry." She said tears rimming her eyes. Nick deserved better than her. She ran into the house took her coat and the keys to the rental and drove off. It was rude to leave without saying goodbye but she couldn't face them. She drove down the driveway and off to the nearest hotel.

Kelly came back into the living room with an ice pack. "Mom used all the peas tonight." She said tossing the pack to Nick as he tilted his head back and placed it on his eye.

"And she didn't say where she was going?"

Kelly tossed her keys into his lap. "I'd check the nearest motels." She said not degrading Tori but just thinking that if it were her she would want to spend the night elsewhere.

Nick looked at the keys and smiled. Kelly was the youngest girl and only two years older than Nick so naturally they were the closest. "Thanks Kel." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his coat, and the ice pack, and headed for Kelly's car.

Tori was sitting on the bed in her sweat pants and hoodie as she cried. She loved Nick with all her heart but she didn't think that she was worth fighting over. She looked up at the sound of a knock on her door. She tried to ignore it but when came again she quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. She opened the door a crack and saw Nick stand there with a busted lip and a soon to be black eye. She fought with everything in her not to take him in her arms and sooth him. "You ran off." He stated the obvious.

"I had to." She said looking down.

"Because of the fight? My brother and I go at it all the time." He said still standing in the cold.

"You shouldn't be around me." She finally said what she was thinking. But even as she said it she knew she was wrong.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Everywhere I go I cause a problem or a fight. You don't need that." She said.

"I probably should have told you this before but once you've got me you can't get rid of me. Ask Jim, he's been trying for years." He said, joking to try and lighten the mood. "I'm not leaving you. And if we have to run away to a remote island in order to accomplish that, then I'll pack tonight." He said in all seriousness.

"But why? Is it worth all the crap that's happened." She looked in his eyes.

"Yes." He said without hesitation or blinking. She knew then that he was the right one, he was the one worth anything and everything. Nick walked through the door and engulfed her in a hug only pulling away enough to kiss her. He kicked the door closed with his foot and continued to kiss her until they ran out of breath.

When they pulled away Tori saw his eye and lip again. "Sit down." She said to him, as she ran to the bathroom. Nick removed his coat and sat on the edge of the bed. Tori came back with two face cloths, one in a bindle and one laid out. She sat on the bed with her back resting against the head board and patted her lap. He obeyed leaning back and resting his head on her lap. She took the bundle that was filled with ice and told him to hold it to his eye. Then she took the wet cloth and wiped at his lip. He looked up at her with a mischievous smile. "What?" She asked smiling herself.

"He looks a lot worse." He smiled. Tori laughed and rolled her eyes.

Another six months went by and Nick and Tori only grew stronger. She had two months left working at Shine and although she loved the people that worked there she was kind of glad to be leaving. She and Janice had planned a girls night out but she was surprised when Nick showed up after her shift. "What are you doing here?" She smiled as he came up to her and gave her a kiss.

"I was in the area. Besides I have a surprise for you." He said.

"But I planned the night with Janice."

"She's coming." He said as the three piled into his car and rode off. Ten minutes later Nick pulled up in front of a Vegas wedding chapel.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"There's really only one thing to do." He said turning to her. "Tori Matthews, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would be the happiest man alive if you would do me the honor of marrying me." He said holding a small diamond ring.

Tori was getting choked up. She looked at the chapel. He wants to get married today, right now. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it. If they had a big wedding not many people would come, so this seemed perfect. She nodded her head. "Ok. I'll marry you." She said with a huge smile. The three of them got out of the car and walked into the church lobby. Tori noticed all Nicks friends were there, Warrick, Catherine, Grissom, even Greg came along. Kelly ran up and gave Tori a hug. She had driven up from Texas the night before just to be there for both of them. Tori had a few of her friends there including Brian, Jerry, Frank, and of corse Janice.

"We want the deluxe package." He said to the woman at the counter, making sure they got the best. Twenty minutes later everyone threw confetti as Nick and Tori ran out to his car and drove off.

"Are you happy?" He asked laying next to Tori catching his breath after the amount of passion they had just shared.

"More than I ever could be." She said and leaned down to seal it with a kiss.


End file.
